


We Go Together

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Laughter, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor gets bored and decides to liven things up, dragging everyone along for the ride; and potentially getting more rhan he bargained for in the process...





	We Go Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesteenwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesteenwolf/gifts), [Glamourchick1668](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamourchick1668/gifts), [StarflareKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflareKnight/gifts), [LonelyGirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGirl15/gifts), [slighter_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slighter_writer/gifts), [Shadow15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/gifts), [Redmoog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/gifts).



> First off;
> 
> Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to write while youre laughing your ass off? Im serious, i actually had to stop at work briefly today because i just started laughing so hard suddenly. See i pictured it all so perfectly - man, taylor just kills me... hes just, too precious.
> 
> Anyway, i had this song on repeat for like five hours today while i was working... fun. I am gona tomorrow too i think - and i might even blast it nice and loud in the car because, goddamn people need a little love and laughter in their lives man... 
> 
> (I also dedicated this to all you guys who keep me going... because i just want you all to know how much i appreciate you all and how much your support has meant to me)
> 
> I just... yeah. Anyway... enjoy, and please let me know what you think :)
> 
> x My love to you all x

**We Go Together.**

Taylor sighed, tapping his foot against the side of the poolside lounger as he gnawed his lip in vague frustration. He frowned around his friends, scattered throughout the outdoor area, each seemingly lost in their own little worlds.

Jake, predictably, was at the bar; drowning his sorrows as was his habit. Diego was sitting at a small table, trying to teach Varyyn how to play snap with a pack of cards. Craig and Sean were arm wrestling with Estela, the girl thrashing the pair of them with glee, working out her frustrations as ever through physical training. 

Grace, was noticeably withdrawn, mourning for her mother despite their turbulent relationship; while Aleister threw her regular concerned glances, as he tuned a piano they'd dragged outside for one of Raj's more extravagant parties, though the party planner himself was distractedly tending to a small grill.

Quinn was similarly quiet, sketching absentmindedly while Kele strummed his guitar in gentle accompaniment.

Michelle was leafing absently through a healthcare journal which would have been invaluable in the real world, if it still existed. The blonde sniffled occasionally, mourning her lost future, and all she had sacrificed to achieve it.

Zahra tinkered with an elaborate droid she was building, Iris's hologram flickering nervously on occasion as she watched eagerly but silently as Zahra had requested.

Taylor looked over them all, his friends; his family, and despite the glimmer of guilt in his heart, he could not regret choosing to spend eternity with them. He yearned to show them how he felt for them, how he understood their pain and sense of loss; despite having no past or family to miss for himself. He wished he could make them understand what they meant to him.

As suddenly as the wish came to him, so too did an idea for how to do exactly that. He shot to his feet, his eyes wide as he stared at the floor for a moment to best plot his course of action, before looking up sharply; an excited grin blossoming on his face, as he sped across the pool area toward Aleister.

"Aleister-!" He called excitedly, his tone lowered to a harsh whisper in his urgency.

"No." The pale boy sighed, refusing to even glance in Taylors direction. Taylor pouted, as Aleister continued to focus his attention upon the piano.

"You don't even know what I was going to say..." He groused petulantly, hurrying around to the other side of the piano so he was at least in Aleister's rough line of sight.

"I know you're excited, which means you've had another one of your asinine ideas." Aleister sneered, rolling his eyes in exasperation of Taylors endless enthusiasm. "I want no part in whatever foolishness you've thought up this time." He said firmly, tapping another key with a long and elegantly poised finger, and humming when the sound proved satisfactory to him.

"I do  _not_  have stupid ideas..." Taylor muttered, as he folded his arms over his chest and scowled at his pale friend petulantly. "Besides..." He said, a mischievous grin slowly creeping across his face. "What if I told you it would make Grace  _smile..?"_  He asked in a teasing, sing song voice.

Aleister paused, his dyes unconsciously drawn to Grace as she sat and stared into the endless, blue horizon. He sighed wearily, reluctantly turning toward Taylor with a suspicious frown. "What is your idea..?" He asked, immediately regretting the question, when Taylor broke out in an ecstatic grin.

It took very little time for them to prepare, Aleister quickly testing some of the keys, before glancing towards Taylor with an exasperated nod. He cleared his throat, straightening his posture as his long fingers hovered over the keys for a moment.

Taylor bounced on his feet, his heart fluttering with excitement as he grinned and waited for Aleister to decide he was ready. With a final resigned sigh, the pale boy launched into a lively jingle, startling the others from their thoughts as Taylor set off at a run across the pool side.

"Aw,  _hell..."_  Jake sighed knowingly, turning to lean back against the bar and holding his drink aloft protectively, as he watched his errant lover race past him.

"Oh boy, looks like we ignored Taylor too long." Diego snickered, lowering his cards to watch Taylor in amusement. "He got bored again..."

Taylor ignored their comments, his gaze settled on Quinn as he raced towards her with a mischievous grin. "No... No, whatever it is, no! Bad, Taylor! Ah, sto-!" She shrieked, holding out her hands kn the hopes of slowing him down.Taylor snickered, skidding along the rest of the path and grabbing her hand as he passed, dragging her along with him. "Whoa!"

 _"We go together, like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_!" Taylor sang, twirling the redhead into his arms and holding her close as he began an energetic jig.

"Taylor!" Quinn growled, rolling her eyes in exasperation as he refused to let her go, dragging her around in a circle. "Let me go, you terror!" 

" _Remembered forever_ ," Taylor continued, waggling his brows at her and making her laugh despite her best efforts to resist. " _As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom!"_

"Oh, Taylor... you really are a nightmare once you get bored." She sighed, though a wide smile spread across her face.

 _"Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop!"_  Taylor cried, spinning Quinn in a tight circle quickly as she laughed. _"That's the way it should be_!" He yelled, as Quinn finally gave in and stopped trying to pull away, instead joining in his song as she shook her head. " _Wah-oooh, yeah!"_

 _"We're one of a kind, like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_!" Taylor sang, twirling with Quinn in lazy loops around the pool.  _"Our names are signs, a-boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy!_ " They sang together, leaning close before hopping back to back, Quinn moving toward Diego as Taylor moved toward Michelle with a predatory grin. " _Shooby doo-wop she-bop!_ "

"Taylor, don't you da-" Michelle began, falling into Taylors arms as he grabbed her wrist and tugged sharply.

 _"Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop!_ " Taylor sang gleefully, lifting Michelle and spinning her around his shoulders quickly, surprising delighted laughter from the blonde. " _We'll always be like one_!" He cried,  drawing her close and dancing back to where Quinn and Diego were twirling together. " _Wa-wa-wa-one!"_  They cried together, as Taylor spun Michelle out of his arms to bounce on the balls of her feet with the others.

 _"When we go out at night!_ " Taylor sang seriously, strolling with an exaggerated bounce around the pool. " _And stars are shinin' bright... up in the skies above!_ " He sang, shimmying along past where Sean and Craig were grinning beside a frowning Estela. " _Or at the high school dance_!" He continued, winking at Aleister as he wiggled passed. " _Where you can find romance_!" He sang,stopping in front of Grace and holding out his arms to the dark skinned girl.  _"Maybe it might be_..."

Grace giggled as he pointedly paused, scrambling to her feet and jumping lightly into his arms. " _Lo-ho-ho-oo-ove_..!" She laughed, as he twirled her back over to Aleister, and set her on her feet upon the top of the piano.

 _"Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_!" He called suddenly, hunching his shoulders as he shimmied around the pool towards Raj, the large boy grinning broadly as he abandoned his cooking to join in.

 _"Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_!" He continued, strutting past Sean and Craig and grabbing Estela, swinging her around in an elaborate twirl, before passing her off to Diego.

 _"Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop!_ " He leered, clicking his fingers as he winked at Sean, before pointing them as guns playfully.

 _"Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo!"_  He sang, as Quinn slipped back into his arms for more lazy swirls briefly, before continuing on her way towards Sean, who lifted her and swung her over his shoulder, before catching her and pulling her back through his legs and up into his arms.

 _"Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy, shoo-be doo-wop she-bop_!" Taylor babbled quickly, curling his arm around Diego's waist as the pair of them hopped forward, before releasing him and darting away.

 _"Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, yippity dip de doom_!" He hummed, balancing on one leg as he shimmied toward Craig.

 _"Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_!" He sang, as the jock lifted him up and spun him around, setting him down again on the other side of him.

 _"Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_!" He continued, as Michelle sidled up to him and sauntered along for a moment in his arms, before twirling away to be swung up to Raj's shoulders.

 _"Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop!_ " Taylor sang, slipping up to Zahra, only to deftly hop aside again when she glared at him and held up her penknife with a raised brow.

 _"Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo!"_  He hummed as he wisely skirted around her, just out of her reach, while Craig snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, setting her on his shoulders as he spun away.

" _Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy, Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop!_ " Taylor sang, winking at Sean as he bounced on his feet briefly, before running full pelt towards him.

 _"Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, yippity dip de doom!_ " He gasped, as Sean caught him with a grin and sent him sailing through the air towards the bar, where Taylor landed with a roll and bounced eagerly to his feet before Jake.

"No." The pilot said flatly, as he raised his drink to his lips. He knocked the whole drink back and set the glass down hard upon the bar, turning Taylors ecstatic grin into a disappointed pout within seconds.

"Ya know, you're a real party pooper sometimes, Top Gun." He groused, turning around to smile at his friends, thrusting his fist into the air as he hollered loudly. " _Wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom!"_

As Aleister began to play an intricate melody, Kele began to play alongside him with his guitar, picking up the tune easily a she watched the pale boys fingers flow across the piano keys effortlessly. Taylor gasped suddenly, as a hand griped his shoulder and spun him, an arm simultaneously curling around his waist and pulling him tight against a firm body. Seconds later he was spinning almost dizzyingly fast around the pool, clinging tightly to familiarly broad shoulders as a bright grin lit his face.

 _"Jake!_  I thought you said you couldn't dance!" He accused with a delighted laugh, finally catching up with the pilots speed and moving with him as he led them around the pool.

"Nah, I said I  _don't_  dance. Never said I didn't know  _how..."_  Jake scoffed elusively, raising a brow at Taylors obviously ecstatic expression. "I ain't singin'." The pilot warned firmly, as Taylor laughed and held himself closer.

"I'll take it." He snickered, as Jake grinned and lifted him, swinging him around his hip briefly before setting him right on his feet again.

" _We're for each other... like a wop ba-ba lu-bop and wop bam boom!_ " Taylor sang blissfully, holding Jake's hands between them as they shimmied and danced, kicking their legs around each others in an almost jive like manner.

 _"Just like my brother is, sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom!_ " He hummed, his heart racing as Jake snorted and grinned at him, as they laced their fingers together and continued to weave and bop around each other.

 _"Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop; We'll always be together_!" He cried, looking around his friends with a warm bubble rising in his heart, a great wave of affection and love pulsing through him when it burst suddenly. 

 _"Wha oooh, yeah_!" They all cheered back at him, as he laughed. Jake smirked, drawing Taylor back into his arms in a tight embrace.

 _"We'll always be together_!" Grace began to chant, hitching up her skirt and kicking her legs gently, as she smiled down at Aleister; the pale boy gazing back at her adoringly as he continued to play without even looking at his fingers.

 _"Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop_..." Raj began to repeat in  deep voice, clapping his hands and bouncing his knees to keep the beat.

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooooh! Ooh! Ohh!"_  Quinn hummed with Estela, the pair holding hands as Varyyn swept Diego into his arms with a wide grin, raising him into the air and joining the dance.

" _We'll always... be together_..." Taylor sang along with Grace, his eyes locked onto Jake's as the pilot smirked and led him in a half waltz half jive; their friends forming a circle around them, save for Aleister and Grace.  _"We'll always... be together_..." He continued, while the others each continued their own section in perfect harmony.

Taylor laughed as Jake twirled him away, stretching their arms out before pulling him back into a tight embrace, where he held him close to dance snugly against each other. Taylor felt his heart swell, overwhelmed by love, affection and desire for his pilot. With a mischievous grin, he took control, spinning them towards their friends and forcing them to break apart to let them through. He spun away, before pulling Jake after him, curling himself under his arm as he led them towards the hotel doors.

"Hey, Taylor!" Diego called, spreading his palms as they all watched him lead Jake away. "Where're you going? You literally just started this party..."

"And now I'm gonna start another one." Taylor called back, glancing over his shoulder to see several uncomprehending frowns. "We're going to have  _sex..."_  He called, laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"We are?" Jake asked, his tine surprised as he looked down at Taylor where he was curled into his side. "Not that I'm complainin', just didn't think that was what was on ya mind..."

"It wasn't, then  _you_  started dancing." Taylor said, winking up at Jake conspiratorially as the pilot huffed out a rough laugh.

"So  _that's_  what does it for ya, huh?" He snickered, as they reached the hotel doors.

"Hey Jake, man, c'mon! Get Taylor to come party with us some more!" Craig called, as Zahra sat on his shoulder, drinking from a bottle of champagne as the jock swayed them gently.

"Sorry, Drax, my hands are tied..." Jake called, spreading his palms before Taylor grabbed one in his own.

"Not yet they're not..." He whispered, as he tugged Jake after him into the lobby, walking backwards as he smirked.

"Oh, you're  _so_  bad..." Jake muttered, following after Taylor eagerly.

"Dude, Taylor used the magic 'S' word, you ain't gonna get Jake back from that man..." Sean's voice carried through the doors as they drifted closed, leaving Jake and Taylor to wait by the elevator in a heated silence.

When the elevator finally dinged, Taylor yanked Jake toward him, stumbling back into the wall as his pilot collided with him. He giggled, as Jake's lips found his own, the pilots rough hand gentle as it cupped his cheek. He fumbled blindly for the penthouse button, hissing as Jake began to smother his jaw in hot, open mouthed kisses. "Gotta say, if I knew  _this_  is what dancin' would've got me, I'da done it a hell of a lot sooner..." Jake muttered, his stubble tickling at Taylors throat.

"Heh, just think what I would've let you do if you'd have sung..." Taylor teased affectionately, his hands curling into Jake's jacket, as he glanced a the elevator lights to see they had barely moved past three floors. "Shit..."

"Hmm, ya temptin' me to give ya a private show, soon as we're upstairs, Boy Scout." Jake husked deeply, his hands straying beneath Taylors shirt and peeling of over his head, before his lips reconnected with Taylors collarbone.

Taylor whimpered, glancing at the elevator's panel again to see they were still hardly any further. "... Too far." He declared suddenly, reaching out for the emergency brake. 

As the lift jerked to a halt, Taylor drew Jake into a deep kiss, slowly sinking to the floor with him. And, as clothes were shed and Jake indeed began to sing, Taylor felt his heart flood with warmth, as it settle upon a decision. If this was what love felt like, he decided, then he would truly never be able to regret; choosing to love forever, in an endless summer.


End file.
